Sparkborn
by Scattered-Stars
Summary: The Allspark was destroyed in Mission City, or so everyone thought. It's shell was destroyed, forcing it to find a new host in the form of a human. The Allspark can never be destroyed. /Few original characters/starts 5 months after the first movie ends/
1. Tranquility, Nevada

This is the little part where I do my disclaimer. I do not own ANYTHING in this story that you recognize. The plot and the original characters are mine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mission City<strong>_

_**5 Months Ago**_

_The world was shaking. Everyone was running and screaming. These things were fighting each other in the middle of the city. The sky was covered in smoke. There were so many bodies. So many. Everywhere I looked they were all you could see. Even the bodies of those monsters. Men in army uniforms were running around trying to take them down but it wasn't working. The monsters were still rampaging unchecked through Mission City. There was nothing you could do. Nothing anyone could do but run._

_Some of us weren't so lucky. Some of us couldn't run fast enough, hard enough. Some of us could but couldn't avoid the stray fire. I was fast. I was strong and I was so close. SO close. But then two of the demons fell from the sky. I was hit by spraying cement and my vision went black as sharp pain ripped through my leg. I opened my eyes. My leg was twisted wrong. It was broken. My head was throbbing. I raised a hand to it. It came away bloody. My vision blurred. I looked around. People had removed the bodies of the fallen monsters. Sirens were coming for those who could be saved. I wasn't dumb. I was lost. Had no hope. My injuries were too severe._

_A spark playing across a stone near me. Confusion. Curiosity. I was dragging myself closer. Closer. I reached out. Touched it. A surge of electricity shot up my arm. I started twitching, convulsing. I couldn't move my hand away from the stone. My vision started to clear. The world came into focus. My head stopped throbbing. I could feel my leg again. I stood and looked over myself. Completely healed. Stooping, I picked up the stone that had cured me. The sparks were gone. When I looked at my hand, sparks were playing across it. _

'Hello' _said a voice. No one was around. It was in my head. _'Do not be alarmed. I am what saved your life. In return, I ask of you a favor'

_"Anything" I reply. "Anything at all" The voice in my head chuckled softly._

'Do not be so eager young one. You may not be so welcoming when you know what I require.'

_"In return for saving my life, I would give you anything you desire. Tell me what you need."_

'My body has been destroyed. The last remaining piece is in the care of a responsible mech, however, that piece can not sustain me. I require a body. Your body, it would seem. You would still have control, I would merely be residing inside you'

_"What do you mean, you need my body? As in, I would be sharing my body with another soul?"_

'Correct but not quite. I am not a soul. I am everything and nothing at the same time. I hold all the knowledge of the entire universe. I am destiny and fate. I know what was, what is, and what shall be. If you grant me access to your body, I could give you all the knowledge you will ever need"

_"Yes. Yes, I will let you use my body. You may reside within me for as long as you need."_

_'_Thank you child. I will make you strong to sustain me. I will change you in ways you could never imagine, child' _I felt a presence I had not known was in my mind fade and meld. Suddenly, I felt complete, whole, as if I had found what I had been searching for._

_"What are you? What am **I** now?"_

'I **was** the Allspark. You **were** a little girl from Mission City. Now that we are joined, **we** are the SparkBorn and **we** know all'

* * *

><p><em>Tranquility<em>

_Now_

It was 5:30 on a Monday morning in Tranquility. The neighbor hood was quiet, peaceful even. But behind the calm exterior lay a very malevolent life. People were meeting on a street corner. One walked away with money, one with drugs, and one with a gun. Later that day a police car would pick all three up and take them in for questioning. All three would be back an hour later having posted bail.

A car drove down the street with a man behind the wheel. Later that week the car would be found empty, abandoned on the side of the interstate. The mans body would be found brutally beaten to death a mile away. His daughter would continue to live alone in the house. She would be sustained by the mans life insurance. She was on every drug known to man and was an alcoholic. She would start to prostitute herself. There would be a party there every Friday until the cops show up in about 3 months. She would be taken away and charged with the murder of her father. She would not be convicted. She was the one who did it.

The house on the street corner held a teenage girl, her alcoholic father, and her abusive mother. It was 5:30 on a Monday morning in Tranquility. There was nothing Tranquil about it.

"RAYANA D'ORSAY! YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT, YOUNG LADY!" Screeched the voice of Mrs. Shawna D'Orsay.

Rayana snapped awake and called out to her mother. "I'm up! I'll be down in half an hour!"

"NO NOW!,"roared the woman. She was angry. Rayana lept out of bed and rushed down the stairs. It was 5:30 on a Monday morning and she was about to get beaten. Rayana stood quietly in front of her mother as she ranted and yelled about how Rayana was a waste of space. How she was ruining Mrs. D'Orsay's life. How she needed to pack up her shit and leave. It was the same as every other morning. Or so it seemed. Sitting stacked by the door was a pile of suitcases. Mrs. D'Orsay kept checking her watch every few seconds.

The doorbell rang. Mrs. D'Orsay was out the door with all her bags in seconds. A car pulled away from the house and that was it. Just like that, Rayana's life was turned upside down. It was 5:31 on a Monday morning in Tranquility. For once in her life, Rayana was tranquil, too.

Rayana went upstairs and took a shower. When she got out it was 6:00am. Plenty of time. She dressed herself in black baggy jeans, a tank top and a hoodie. Her short, dyed red hair was brushed back into two tiny pigtails. She took a stick of eyeliner and lightly traced around her eyes. A little lip gloss, mascara and neutral colored eyeshadow and she was ready. She smoothed her hair over her right eye before exiting her room.

She went down to the kitchen, grabbed a cereal bar for breakfast, scrawled a quick note to her father, grabbed her bag and left. The sun was coming up as she trudged the familiar path to the abandoned parking garage where she kept her most recent projects. When Rayana arrived she was greeted by a very familiar sound.

"Pit-spawned piece of slag! I swear to Primus, when I get my hands on Optimus Prime, I will frag his processor!" The voice was a deep, gravelly rumble the vibrated Rayana where she stood. Another voice reverberated chuckles as Rayana responded.

"Honestly, Bonecrusher. I'm working as hard as I can to fix your weapons systems but you know. Blackout needs a lot more work than you do, so he has top priority. Don't you give me that glare," she said without even looking over at the body of Bonecrusher. "Just because you Decepticons are selfish bastards doesn't mean shit all to me. You should be glad that I even found you. It was a pain in the ass to get you guys all in here, let alone bring you back on-line. Or did you forget that you had a hole clear through your core processor? Honestly." The one named Blackout was currently half mended with a hole through his chassis. His chassis was almost completely fixed but there was a lot of damage in a series of wiring in the side of the hole. Once the wiring was completed it would only take about an hour to close up his chassis and then she would re-ignite his spark.

The voice from earlier chuckled again. A black and white saleen mustang rolled forward from the alcove he was resting in. Making sure that the only human in the room was a good ways back, he unfolded himself to reveal the Decepticon called Barricade. Despite his almost flawless appearance, he, too, was damaged. When Rayana had first found him, the hinging on his mouth was disconnected, his arm was useless, part of his head had shifted back to reveal his core processor. Rayana knew what he was the instant she saw him. She had been in Mission City. Al had provided her with the intel she needed and she had fixed him.

Rayana was a very special girl. Five months earlier in Mission City, she had touched a rock and communicated with the being known as the Allspark. At that time, she agreed to a deal with the Allspark and became SparkBorn. Over the five months between then and now, she had changed greatly. Her right eye had changed from dark brown to spark blue. Her right arm, leg, and half of her face had undergone serious changes and she was now a hybrid. Half Cybertronian, half human. But Al wasn't mean. She could shift her skin to cover the metal on her right side.

Barricade stepped forward and lifted Rayana gently from the floor onto Blackout's chassis. Since she had saved his life, Barricade decided that he owed her a debt. He would not kill her and he occasionally protected her from harm. Along with this he also helped her with her repairs. Once her feet touched the cold metal of Blackout's chassis, she was off. Rayana instantly shimmied into the hole and started wiring. If anyone had looked at her right then, they would have noticed that both her eyes were glowing bright blue. Her body shifted into her cybertronian form. Veins of metal ran all across her body where she wasn't completely metal already. The Allspark - often called Al by Rayana - was in command now. It was 8:15 by the time she pulled herself out of the hole.

"Alright. So, I think that his wiring is complete. Al just wants me to run a few motor functions on him before I close him back up. So, um... Barricade, I'm going to need your help for these. I need to connect a jump cable from your chassis to one of the cables in Blackout. It won't do any damage it'll just help me know if I did all his wiring right as well as give me a report on how your dealing with the repairs. What do you say? I could always make Crusher do it. He can't stop me anyway. I haven't been able to fix his motor functions either." Barricades only response was a sharp nod. He passed her the jump cable that she requested before lying down next to Blackout's prone form.

Rayana quickly leaned into the hole on Blackout's chest and connected the jump cable to an interconnected set of wires that she had just repaired. Once she had done this she jumped onto Barricades chest and frowned in thought for a second. By this time her bang had fallen away from her right eye and it gave a brief flash and Rayana smiled.

"Hey Cade? Do you think you could open the latch above your spark chamber? I need to connect to your main response line." Barricade gave a small growl in the back of his vocal processor but unlatched it and gave her access to the a fore mentioned line. She quickly attached the cable to it and Barricade sent pulses of energy into Blackout. Blackout started to twitch. First his arms, then his legs, then his neck, his chassis, his head, and then at last his whole body spasm-ed.

"YES! Hahahahahaha! I did it! Alright!" Rayana cheered. Despite themselves, Barricade and Bonecrusher allowed smiles to appear on their faces. They owed her debts but that didn't mean they had to like her. They had sworn to themselves to not like her at all but she was growing on them like an infectious mold. Rayana quickly disconnected the cables from Barricade, closed his chassis and then pulled the cables from Blackout. Once she was on the ground again she checked her watch. All the joy that had been on her face vanished.

"NO! Shitshitshitshit! I'm gonna late! Damn it! I let myself spend to long with you guys! FUCK!" Rayana yelled in a panic. She started running around putting away her tools and cables before grabbing her bag and booking it out of the garage. A second later she was back.

"Barricade...,"she whimpered with puppy-dog eyes. Barricade let a groan escape his mouth when he saw them. "Can you give me a ride to school? Please? Pretty, pretty, pretty please? With motor oil and diesel and a car wash on top?" Barricade knew that she was desperate by the very fact that she promised diesel She **never** gave him diesel after he got drunk on it. He sighed before folding down into his cop car mode.

"Get in, Rayana. But be warned. I'm going to speed slither you like it or not," he growled in his deep voice. Sure enough, five minutes later saw Barricade speeding into the parking lot of Rayana's high school at breakneck speed. All anyone could hear was Rayana's screaming.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE! HOLY SHIT! SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!"

Students standing in the parking lot bolted out of the way as the car screeched to a halt directly next to the curb. The passenger side door was instantly flung open and Rayana launched herself at the ground.

"Earth", she cried happily. "Solid, unmoving, un- SPEEDING earth! OH thank GOD!" The car behind her snapped its door shut and speed away. when he was gone, Rayana picked herself up and headed to her class which she was now 5 minutes early for. Barricade had driven a half hour distance in 5 minutes. She didn't even want to know what speed he was going and was very grateful that his alt-mode was a cop car.

* * *

><p>Rayana sat in her class room staring at the clock. It was 2:29 and had been that way for what seemed like an eternity. The second hand ticked slowly, slowly towards the 12 until -<p>

'DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING' went the bell and Rayana was out of her seat and out of the classroom before the teacher even said goodbye. She tore down the hallways to her locker, grabbed her things and barely locked her locker before she was trying to leave. Once she was outside she started to walk down the familiar side road that she always took to get home. Glancing up at the sky, she realized that getting home was going to be a problem. Large, dark, ominous rainclouds hovered in the sky. As she stared up at them a drop fell and hit her square in the eye causing her to let loose an undignified squeak and flinch violently. Before she could do anything the clouds let loose their loads and a torrential downpour soaked Rayana to the bone in seconds. She rushed towards the cover of a shops awning and started to wring out her clothes.

The owner of the store saw her and invited her inside to use a towel. She dried herself off and thanked the man vigorously.

"Do you have a phone I could use? I need to call my parents to come and get me." The man nodded and showed her to the phone. She dialed her house number quickly and waited as it rang. And rang. And rang. She hung up and tried again with the same result. Sighing, she hung up and said goodbye to the man before leaving and running through the downpour. After a few minutes she found an abandoned car and decided it was better than nothing. She was about to rip the cables when Al stopped her.

'_Wait. This is no regular Jeep. This is the Autobot with the designation of Hound._' Rayana reeled back in shock, landing on her ass in a puddle. In her mind she replied.

'_**An Autobot? Wow... this is a first. What's wrong with him? He can't seem to sense anyone around him.'**_

'_He is currently in Stasis Lock. It appears he was able to scan an alt form so as to blend in before he slipped into Stasis. We must help him._' Rayana's eye stopped glowing and she smiled up at the Jeep in front of her. Standing, she slipped back into the Jeep before letting a bit of energy slip into the dashboard. It was enough to jump start Hounds engine and Rayana smiled in satisfaction before pulling away from the curb and traveling the familiar path to The Garage. As they drove she spoke to the quiet radio.

"Well, Autobot Hound. It looks like you and I will be getting to know each other for the next month or so. I need to warn you though. I am also working with a few Decepticons. So, I will not have fighting, name calling, or any other rude and potentially harmful things in The Garage. Is that understood, Autobot Hound?" There was no response. "Good! I hope we can all get along."

By now Rayana was pulling into The Garage which was oddly quiet. She realized instantly why. Getting out of the car, she walked into the garage first. Blackout was still lying prone where she had left him but Barricade was not in sight and neither was Bonecrusher. She broke down the barrier she had built in her mind and allowed the energy of the SparkBorn to flood into her completely. She gazed around and let her sight remain fixed on the two spots that she could see living sparks.

"Barricade," she called out in the voice of her true self. "Barricade, relax. It's just me. I have brought another mech that needs a medics attention. I want to remind you of our deal. Please come out. I won't let the Autobot harm any of you." There was a shuffling and then Barricade slipt into view. A moment later he dragged Bonecrusher behind him. Bonecrusher was - as usual - swearing about his condition.

"This useless piece of scrap metal! Why won't my damn legs - or anything else for that matter - move! Do I have to be fragging dragged around this place every time an autobot passes by?" Rayana sighed before grabbing a wrench from a nearby shelf and chucking it at Boncrusher's head. It collided with a resounding 'CLANG' and Bonecrusher went silent in shock.

"Fine, ya big lug. Fine, you win. I'll repair your motor functions before I finish with Blackout and before I get started with Hound. There. Are you happy? Will you shut up now?" Bonecrusher nodded mutely. "Good! Now let me bring Hound in from the rain and then I'll get started."

Rayana did just that and Bonecrusher and Barricade watched her move around in absolute shock. When she had hit Bonecrusher with the wrench, she had reminded them both of the Prime's CMO Ratchet when he was angry. When she treated them like that they would do anything to escape her wrath, of that they were sure.


	2. Bring Me Back To Life

This is the little part where I do my disclaimer. I do not own ANYTHING in this story that you recognize. The plot and the original characters are mine.

_This chapter is really short because I want to do a LOT in the next few chapters. This is going to be the shortest chapter I ever post._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**Bring Me Back To Life**_

The base was quiet that day. Unnaturally so. The reason, however, had nothing to do with Decepticons or anything else malevolent. It was quiet due to the fact that absolutely no one was awake. The Autobots were all in recharge and all of the humans were asleep quite comfortably in their beds. They would have remained that way if an alarm hadn't started to blare quite loudly. Lights lining the hallways turned on and started to flash an annoying red color.

In an instant, every being on the base was up and moving in a flurry of panic. Everyone rushed towards the bases computer system to see what the alert was about. Optimus Prime - the leader of the Autobots - burst through the doors first, quickly followed by his weapons specialist, Ironhide. Just a few seconds later, Ratchet - the CMO of the Autobots - slammed through the doors with a wrench in one hand and two humans perched on the other. Last but not least come Bumblebee the scout who was carrying the other four humans.

Optimus instantly started working on the controls of the computer. Once he had input a string of commands, the sirens and lights stopped blaring. A sentence appeared on the screen. It said '_INCOMING CYBERTRONIAN LIFEFORMS - ALLEGIANCES UNKNOWN'._

"Autobots!" cried Optimus. "It appears that a few Cybertronians are approaching the planet. We must intercept them and ascertain their allegiances." The others looked at each other for a moment before glancing back at their commander in excitement. So far, no cybertronians had approached the planet since Optimus' invitation 5 months earlier. This would be the first encounter they had with new Cybertronians for almost a year. Since Barricade's disappearance the only encounters they had were with Starscream.

Optimus once again input a string of commands and on the screen appeared a landing coordinate. The Autobots transformed into their alternate modes and rolled out of the base headed to the landing zone.

Tranquility, Nevada.

As the Autobots raced towards their location, Rayana shut Bonecrushers chest with a snap. He twitched in irritation and then froze in shock. He could move!

"There you go, ya damn Decepticon! You can freaking move now! Am I allowed to move onto my next charge or do you want me to make you pretty looking too?" Bonecrusher did not answer. Rayana snorted angrily and then jumped from his chest to the floor. Bonecrusher watched as she stormed over to Blackouts form before scaling his side like a monkey. Once she was on his chest, Rayana's right eye started to glow electric blue while her skin shifted off her arm and leg to reveal metal plating.

She started barking orders at Barricade and Bonecrusher. "Barricade, hand me the sautering iron. Thank you. Now Bonecrusher, if you would pass me the piece of metal leaning against the pillar over there? Yes that one. Thank you. Now would you hold it in place for me? Just like that? Good." Once the metal was in the right place, she turned on her sautering iron and started connecting the metal to the hidden hinging she had installed previously that day. That done, she burned a line across it to represent the right shape to cut.

"Thank you Bonecrusher. You can move now. Barricade? Would you pass me my metal cutter? No not that one. The thinner one. Yeas that one. Good!" With her saw in hand, she started to cut along the line she had made. With a clang, the cut piece of metal crashed to the floor. Rayana didn't notice this however. She was too busy connecting the metal to the concealed clasp she had added. Once this was done, she backed up and looked critically at the discolored piece of metal.

"Almost done, I think. Barricade, right next to you is a can of onyx paint. Would you pass that as well as my airbrush up to me? Thank you." She quickly painted over his chest and smiled in satisfaction. Glancing over at Barricade to make sure that he was ready to catch her if Blackout spazzed, she placed her hand on his chest. Once her eyes closed, her body tensed. Then she relaxed as her mind slipped away.

* * *

><p><em>The landscape around Rayana was completely barren. There was nothing as far as her eyes could see. In front of her appeared a tall man dressed in black. He had black hair and electric blue eyes. His skin on his left side was made of metal. This was Al, the old Allspark. Al smiled at Rayana fondly and spoke to her without his mouth moving.<em>

_'_Hello Ray. I trust you remember where we are?'

**'Of course I remember Al."**_She replied in the same manner. '_**How could I forget the Afterplain? It is as dull now as it was the first time I saw it!'**

'Then I trust you know what we must do now? For it is the same as every other time!" _With a nod at Al, Rayana stepped forward while allowing her skin to shift away from her metal flesh. They embraced each other and called with their minds._

_'**Designation Blackout! It was not your time to die! Return to the world of the living with us. Your symbiot requires you.' **Suddenly a black shape came barreling towards them. When it stopped, it became apparent that is was the spark of the Decepticon Blackout. It nodded to them and allowed Al and Rayana to embrace him on either side. They disappeared in a flash of blue energy._

Blackout's body jerked spasmodically attempting to throw off Rayana's form but she held on tenaciously as his spark returned to his body. She smiled fiercely, her eyes shining a bright blue glow across the black chassis beneath her. The mech she was sitting on bucked and jerked about like a rodeo bull before stopping completely, finally emitting a soft humming sound. Barricade was next to her in an instant, plucking her unceremoniously off of Blackout's chest before his processes completely reawakened. He was not a moment too soon, as Blackout instantly snapped his optics online and started cursing up a storm. It took Bonecrusher smacking him upside the head before Blackout calmed down enough to be even somewhat rational. Barricade held out his hand within Blackout's range of vision, to reveal Rayana standing upon his palm.

"Hello, Designation Blackout. I am Rayana D'Orsay, the new vessel of the Allspark, and the one who brought you back from death." Blackout stared at her incredulously for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"You expect me to believe that a tiny, pitiful meat-sack is the new Allspark? What do you take me for, flesh-ling? A FOOL?" At a moment like this, Rayana could have done multiple things. For example, she could have gotten angry and yelled at Blackout, thereby convincing him that he was right. Or, she could demonstrate her ability. She chose the latter.

Smiling from her perch, Rayana brush her bangs away from her eyes, removed her hoodie, and allowed the power of the Allspark to flood her being. Both eyes slowly started to glow, one blue, one brown, before the blue eye shot a spark across her face into her right eye. The color of the spark sank into her eye before bleeding color across her iris, her pupil, and finally her cornea. Both eyes now shone a brilliant blue, as a surge of electricity shot across her body, morphing her flesh back into her body. The skin appeared to melt away from her structure slowly, revealing cybertronian metal limbs. The metal spark did not stop at just her right side, as it normally would have. It played across her torso, leaving veins of metal in it's path before closing around her heart. As the skin melted away, it burned her shirt off of her body. Where her heart once hid behind her skin, now it beat proudly inside of a strong metal cage, protecting it's fragile nature. Beside it, lay a solid metal chamber, immiting a soft blue glow. It was a spark chamber.

Rayana raised her eyes slowly to meet Blackout's. He was frozen solid where he lay, partially from his motor functions remaining off-line, partially from shock. She smiled softly, and allowed the Allspark to combine his voice with her own. The voice that rolled off of her lips when she spoke was neither female nor male, old nor young. Instead, it was the voice of the Universes.

"Do you believe it now, Designation Blackout?"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Alright, so this was the newest chapter of Sparkborn. I hope you guys like it. One quick thing before I go. I don't normally make a habit of Author notes, cause I find them to be a waste of time. All of the descriptions in this chapter and the future chapter are really a rather large part of the story. Sorry if you don't like the long winded descriptions._

_Also, if you think Rayana D'Orsay is a Mary-sue, or approaching Mary-Sue Status, please tell me. I will take it into account when I write future chapters._


	3. Incoming

This is the little part where I do my disclaimer. I do not own ANYTHING in this story that you recognize. The plot and the original characters are mine.

_Goodness, it has been forever! I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I have been so insanely busy that I wasn't able to write or upload recently. That, and being caught up with watching The Walking Dead... Anyway, here is the newest installment._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**Incoming**_

The Autobots were closing on their target fast, moving through side streets and back alleys in order to avoid traffic and civilians. Bumblebee's engine was reeving excitedly as he followed behind Ironhide. All of the mechs were excited for a new arrival until Ratchet's voice pinged across the comm. system.

'_Optimus, I have just run a scan of our destination. It would appear as though three Decepticons have beat us to landing site' _Optimus slowed down before he stopped, transforming in the middle of the alley. The other three Autobots transformed quickly to join their Prime.

"There also appears to be something else, Optimus. I am detecting Allspark energy in the same place, as well as a faint spark signature, too faint to ascertain it's faction or Designation," continued Ratchet. His scans were the strongest powered, and were able to reach the farthest distances. Bumblebee's scanners were to be upgraded soon, finishing his upgrades and making him a full fledged scout. This new upgrade would give his scanners such a boost that they would even surpass Ratchets.

Optimus cursed in Cybertronian before looking around at his small collection of Autobots. He and most of his landing team were the only Autobots on Earth. As far as they knew, they were the only Cybertronians on Earth at all besides Starscream. Until now. These Decepticons would be the first they had encountered in a month, and it was not a welcome change. The timing could not be worse. Incoming protoforms were the weakest, as they were wrapped into an egg-like shape that gave them damn near no scanners, or senses at all. They would unravel from their curled forms and have almost no armor, as well as being blind to their surroundings for a moment. They would not stand a chance if the protoforms reached the destination before they did.

"Autobots, I'm sure I don't need to tell you how urgent this has just become. We MUST make it to the landing spot and defeat the Decepticons before the new Cybertornians arrive. Understood?" Bumble Bee, Ratchet, and Ironhide nodded. "Good. Autobots, roll out!" With that, they all transformed into their vehicle modes and raced toward the supposedly abandoned car garage that was the landing zone.

Rayana had just finished explaining to Blackout how things worked in the garage when his head snapped around staying away from her. She had resumed her human appearance, and was sitting casually on Barricade's shoulder. Looking around in confusion, she realized that all three of her charges were staring in the same direction, looks of horror dawning on their faces. Barricade looked down at her slowly.

"Autobots," was all he said. He didn't need to say anything else. Rayana felt tears welling in her eyes as she looked around at her three friends. She cared deeply about them all, how could she not. She had spent so long repairing them, working with them, having them look out for her that she felt deeply connected to them. Blackout may not know much about her yet, but they would be good friends, she just knew it. Or at least, they would have been, if the Autobots weren't coming. The Autobots were just as bigoted as they portrayed the Decepticons, which was a very true portrayal. The Autobots never asked questions first. If they thought the Decepticons were dangerous, they would charge in, guns blazing, and not stop fighting until their targets were dead or had run away. If the autobots were coming here – here where she had spent so long fixing them all, except for their weapon systems – then her friends would die again. This time, however, she would not be able to revive them, because the Autobots would make sure that their bodies were disposed of properly.

Her grief lasted only a moment. Rage swelled into her quickly, washing away everything else. Her eyes glowed bright blue and sparks shot from them angrily, skittering across the floor and burning holes into the solid concrete. The Autobots would not destroy her friends, would not destroy her hard work. They would not lay so much as a finger on anyone under her care. Blackout, Barricade, Bonecrusher, and Hound were all under her care, and let the Pit claim any who dared fight her on this. She knew that the Autobots would murder her Decepticons and claim back her Autobot, given the chance. If they did that, all four would die, not just the Decepticons. No medic alive was able to repair a mech in stasis lock while in vehicle form. Even she would have a tough time of it. The major differences between her and the medic Ratchet was that she was able to keep Hound alive with Allspark energy as well as having Al to guide her through the repair.

No, she decided. She would not allow the Autobots to so much as lift a weapon. Al chuckled inside her head. '_Come now, my little one. You know there is not much we can do in this instance. The only thing we can do is give your charges back their weapons'.'_Rayana shook her head angrily. Al was wrong and he knew it. The laughter echoing through her head proved that. It was mocking her, daring her to prove him wrong. Rayana smiled slowly. '_**Your wrong Al. You know you are.'**_ Al seemed to nod in her head. '_Then prove me wrong. Prove that you can handle my power without my guidance._'

Rayana looked at her charges slowly, flitting her gaze from one to the next. She studied Barricade's face, noting the scratches and chipped paint that she would have to repair. Next she gazed at Bonecrusher, who had stood and was now moving closer to Barricade, gazing back at her. She would have to finish replacing his ruined optic soon, as well as finish the cosmetic detailing on the side of his head. She looked at Blackout who had risen and was approaching them as well. He was almost finished, but still needed a bit of his paint fixed. Barricade moved her to the palm of his hand and held her between the three towering mechs. They all gazed down at her silently as she turned, looking at them. Finally, her gaze peeked between the tall figures of her charges to look at Hound. He appeared fine in his vehicle mode, but she had no doubt that once she revived him and he transformed to his humanoid mode, he would be severely damaged. Her resolved stiffened as she looked at her charges.

"They will not make it past the doors," she said slowly. "I will not let them destroy you again. You will not die, not a second time. I swear it." They nodded slowly at her. "Barricade, put me down. We need to make this difficult for them." Once Barricade had placed her upon the ground, The Garage became a flurry of activity. Blackout estimated that they had approximately 4 minutes before the Autobots arrived, and they intended to make the most of that time. All light sources were covered with the scrap metal lying around. The two entrances were blocked completely from top to bottom with the abandoned cars littering the 3 story car garage. The building was pitch black inside for a short time. Blackout's voice spoke quietly.

"They are here." It was true, they could hear the sounds of 4 mechs transforming quickly and priming their weapons. The deep whirring of a large cannon, a scraping noise of blades sliding from their inbuilt arm holsters, a higher pitched whirring of smaller cannons, and the sharp spinning noise of a saw. Ironhide, Optimus Prime, Bumble Bee, and Ratchet. Soon, quiet voices could be heard.

"The Decepticons appear to be inside the building. They are not moving, and appear to have very little of their processes functioning. It would appear that they are in recharge. The spark energy that I felt earlier is completely gone, and the unknown Cybertronain is unresponsive to my scans. It would appear that they are in stasis lock, and dying." This was all said in a clipped professional voice that only a doctor or medic could have. Ratchet then.

"They blocked all windows and doors. No entrances are available." Again, a no nonsense voice that was deep and strong. He sounded angry and with his words came the spinning, thudding noises of cannons, guns, and blades sliding from their sub-spaced slots in his body. A weapons expert, meaning Ironhide.

"I do not think – kzzt – we can hope – cccch – to enter this building. Kzzt – It would appear – krrch – the enemy knew we were coming. Ktch - Orders, commander?" Many voices jumbled together, appearing to have been taken from the radio and television. A damaged vocal processor? Who would that be? Surely not Optimus, so it must be the scout, Bumble Bee.

The voices quieted from their. Not even a rumble was heard. They had begun to use their comm. Systems. Suddenly, a blast was heard from a nearby cannon. The wall beside the blocked doorway shook. There were more blasts following this, and each time, the wall shook, cracked and loosened. Rayana smiled slowly from where she was standing in the middle of the floor of The Garage. Her eyes glowed and sparked, and then the light from her eyes spread along her body. She was not transforming, as she had earlier for Blackout. The light did not transform her, instead it leaked into her body, until you could see every vein glowing from beneath her skin. Her fingernails, the palms of her hands, and her mouth all glowed as well. She stood in the middle of the darkened car garage glowing, making her light shine out across The Garage.

Everything became quiet. The blasting from outside had stopped.

Ironhide and Bumble Bee were firing their cannons at the wall, attempting to blast through the solid cement of the abandoned car garage when the Autobots sensed it. It was something they had not felt for a long, long time. The Allspark. It's power was emanating from the center of the building, glowing outwards through the cracks between the cars blocking the doors, and the holes that Bumble Bee and Ironhide created in the wall. It was impossible. The Allspark had been destroyed at the battle in mission city. How did three Decepticons get their hands on the supposedly destroyed Allspark?

'Optimus...' commed Ratchet slowly.

'I know, Ratchet,' he replied. 'Ironhide, Bumble Bee, get us inside that building, NOW.'

Cannon fire instantly resumed, faster and harder than it had been. The wall was shattering apart under their cannon fire. Finally, a doorway was created and the Autobots charged inside, expecting to see three Decepticons ready for battle. What they found instead shocked them more than they cared to admit. A small, teenage human girl, glowing a bright blue, emitting All spark energy. Scattered around her on the floor were the patiently sitting forms of three Decepticons. One they had not seen in months, and two who were known to be dead. Barricade sat calmly behind the human, and on either side of him, forming a semi circle around the girl, were Blackout and Bonecrusher – both of whom had been destroyed at Mission City. The Decepticons glanced up at the Autobots before returning their gazes the small human girl. They didn't stand, draw their weapons or attempt to attack in anyway. The Autobots stood in confusion for a moment before they aimed their weapons at the Decepticons.

"Step away from the human, Decepticons," boomed Optimus Prime in his deep voice. The Decepticons ignored them.

"Tell your men to lower your weapons, Optimus Prime," came a quiet female voice. All attention went to the little human girl. She was standing in the same place as before, but her head was lifted upwards and she was staring into Optimus' optics with a cold gaze. Her body was still glowing, and her eyes, an unnatural Cybertronian blue, were fixed firmly to the Autobots face.

"You do not know what you are asking. Walk away from the Decepticons. We can keep you safe from them," said Ratchet soothingly. The girls eyes stayed locked to Optimus'.

"I know what I am asking, Chief Medical Officer Ratchet. Lower your weapons. Please," she said coolly. Optimus' gaze was fixed on her's. He was physically unable to pull his optics away. His mouth opened slightly, but no noise escaped his lips. Ironhide was attempting to comm him repeatedly but was not getting a response. Ironhide's weapon snapped downwards, pointing at the human instead.

"Let him go, girl. Whatever it is you are doing, let him go. Now," he ground out angrily, charging his cannon, ready to kill her if she didn't listen. Her eyes stayed rooted to Optimus' but a spark shot from them. The spark slammed into Ironhide's cannon. One second his cannon was glowing a dangerous blue charge, and the next, its wasn't responding to his commands and was powering down. A second, third, and fourth spark flew from her eyes to the Autobots' weapons, stopping them immediately.

"What are you," asked Optimus in a subdued voice. A ghost of a smile flickered along the girls face before she opened her glowing mouth once more.

"My name is Rayana. I am the Sparkborn, the new vessel for what was once called the Allspark. Tell me, Prime, why have you come here," she said in a chilling voice. Rayana was growing colder and more withdrawn by the second, her gaze cooling and sharpening into ice. Her posture was growing stiffer by the second, and she appeared to be fighting a mental battle.

"There are incoming Cybertronians. We had hoped to secure the area and the new mechs or femmes as they landed." His eyes widened and darkened suddenly. "RATCHET! How much more time do we have?"

"Under a minute before," was all Ratchet was able to say before all hell broke loose.


End file.
